


Devil

by Fastern



Series: Fastern's Den of Oumasai Sin [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastern/pseuds/Fastern
Summary: The one in which Kaito sees more than he ever expected to see.





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you....resentfuldonuts....

“Why him?”  
  
The book on forensic science fumbled from one hand to the other before crashing unceremoniously to the floor. The glow of the fireplace washed over Shuichi, but he didn't feel any warmth from it. In the aftermath, all that was left was the crackle of the flames, the weight of the question, and the unflinching stare of Kaito Momota.  
  
It wasn't the first time Shuichi had been on the receiving end of one of Kaito's you-done-fucked-it-up glowers, but normally he had some idea of what he'd done wrong. This time Shuichi was a blank slate, and he flailed as he tried to pinpoint the exact moment it had all gone wrong.  
  
Shuichi had been having a lovely afternoon, reading in his laboratory, until Kaito had stormed in and made his presence known. He was good at doing that. Sometimes Kaito joined him in here, though he always expressed his boredom, but it seemed he had come with a purpose in mind. Shuichi picked the book off the floor and held it across his lack, keeping his body relaxed.  
  
“Why who?” Shuichi asked.  
  
“Why him?” Kaito repeated, emphasizing the pronoun.  
  
“Oh! Why would someone use Monokuma as a proxy?”  
  
“What? No. That’s not what I’m talking about.”  
  
“Then what are you talking about?”  
  
“For fuck’s sake,” Kaito slapped a hand over his eyes. “Why _Kokichi_?!”  
  
“Oh.” That. “Well, why do you like Maki?”  
  
“No, no, no, no, no—you don’t get to answer my question with a question!” Kaito stormed to the other side of the arm chair and seized the armrests, blocking any hope of escape. “Look me in the eye, and tell me.”  
  
“I don’t know, Kaito, sometimes these things can’t be explained.”  
  
“Oh, that’s rich coming from the Ultimate Detective! You have got to have an explanation for this! More importantly, you’ve got to have an explanation for why you didn’t tell me that you and the little monster were dating!”  
  
“This is why,” said Shuichi. “Because I knew you would react like this.”  
  
“React like what?! This is a perfectly normal reaction!”  
  
“I didn’t do it out of spite, Kaito, I just didn’t want to cause problems. We’re all stuck here for the indefinite future—who knows what’s going to happen. It was easier to keep it a secret for a while, and I didn’t want you to worry or anything. I can handle Kokichi.”  
  
“Nobody can handle Kokichi.”  
  
“Well, it’s true that he’s a little difficult to read sometimes—”  
  
“Understatement of the century.”  
  
“—but I think his feelings are sincere.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“I don’t have direct evidence exactly—”  
  
“Ah-ha!” Kaito jabbed his index finger in Shuichi’s face. “You don’t have direct evidence! That means it can’t be true!”  
  
“Just because something lacks direct evidence, doesn’t mean it isn’t true—it only means you might have to rely on circumstantial evidence. And all the circumstantial evidence says to me that Kokichi’s feelings are sincere, even if he expresses them in strange ways.”  
  
“Everything about Kokichi is strange. We should’a tied him up the first day we were here. Look, Shuichi, I’m asking you to do one simple, tiny little thing for me.”  
  
“Be careful around him?”  
  
“No. Break up with him.”  
  
“That’s...not happening.”  
  
“It’s either me or the monster, Shuichi! Which will it be?!”  
  
“You don’t have to make ultimatums,” Shuichi told him. He frowned. “Are you...jealous? Because Kokichi’s absorbing a lot of my attention now?”  
  
“Like hell I am! You were obsessed with him even when you weren’t dating!”  
  
“Wha—I was not!”  
  
“Please, every five seconds you would be like ‘oh, I wonder what horrible scheme Kokichi’s plotting?’ Or ‘Oh, I wonder if he’s the mastermind?’ It was nonstop! I’m not sure whether it’s a relief or horrifying that you two are a thing now!”  
  
Shuichi stared evenly at Kaito. He would have to soothe his fears. He wouldn’t be able to live like this: with Kaito breathing down his neck and picking fights with Kokichi. As much as he valued both of them, they had a way of bringing out the worst in each other. Kokichi would bite, Kaito would bite back, and nd then so on and so forth until they were in an all-out dogfight with one another, tearing flesh, cracking bones, wounding pride.  
  
The one thing Kaito and Kokichi had in common was that they were both arrogant and pigheaded. They weren’t going to get along willingly, so that was something Shuichi was going to have to force.  
  
“Double date,” said Shuichi.  
  
“W...What?” Kaito blinked.  
  
“Double date. We’re going on a double date.”  
  
“Wait, you and me?”  
  
“No, Kaito. Me and Kokichi, and you and your significant other.”  
  
“What?! Why?!”  
  
“So you and Kokichi can break the ice, so to speak.”  
  
“Shit, Shuichi, you know I haven’t had the balls to ask Maki out yet—”  
  
“So now’s your chance.”  
  
“Even if she agrees, she’ll never, ever in a million years agree to go on a double date when Kokichi’s present. She’ll throttle him!”  
  
“This isn’t optional, Kaito,” Shuichi said, rising to his feet and snapping his book closed. “There’s going to be a double date. We’ll have dinner tonight in the dining hall. I’ll bring Kokichi, and you bring your date.”  
  
“But I—”  
  
“Let’s meet at around seven. I’ll see you then. Oh, and wear formal attire.”  
  
“But—”  
  
Shuichi gave him a wave, but not a chance to argue. If he did, then Kaito would come up with some wild excuse. It was easier this way. This way, Kaito would play along.  


* * *

Kaito panicked.  
  
After Shuichi’s ultimatum, he spent the rest of the day looking for the ideal place to hide. If he made himself scarce, if he feigned injury or illness, then he wouldn’t be available for a ‘double date’ of any kind. Or anything else. In fact, maybe he could convince someone to murder him like Monokuma wanted them to do. Problem solved.  
  
He ran through his list of people to ask to kill him, but the list was certainly short for a bunch of people trapped in a so-called ‘killing game’ where anyone had yet to die. When he realized that his own death wouldn't save him, he decided that it was a much better idea to get knocked out for the night. His first choice to ask Tenko to punch his lights out, and he found her in the gym working out, with Kaede observing from the benches. Crawling in on his hands and knees, he begged for her to knock him unconscious.  
  
“You got it,” said Tenko, cracking her knuckles.  
  
“Wait, no!” Kaede exclaimed. “You can’t do that!”  
  
“He asked me too!” Tenko argued.  
  
“Why on Earth would you want to be knocked out, Kaito?” Kaede asked.  
  
“Shuichi’s making me go on a double date!” Kaito explained. “You gotta hide me!”  
  
“A double date? Oh, that’s wonderful! Are you going to ask Maki to go with you?”  
  
“I can’t ask Maki!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I can’t!”  
  
“Look, if Shuichi and Kokichi can somehow manage to get together, I’m sure you and—”  
  
“No, no—not the point. The only way I can get out of it is to be knocked out.”  
  
“I can arrange that,” said Tenko.  
  
“I don’t think getting yourself knocked out is the answer,” said Kaede. “Why would you want to avoid a double date anyway?”  
  
“I got a helluva lot of reasons,” Kaito stated. “Bail me out of this, please?”  
  
“I’m sorry...but I think you gotta face your fears. Go ask Maki to go with you.”  
  
“If she doesn’t kill me, she’ll kill Kokichi, and if she kills Kokichi, Shuichi will kill me! It's a nonstop roller coaster of DEATH!”  
  
“You underestimate Maki and Shuichi. Just you wait, everything will turn out fine.”  
  
Kaito doubted it, but knew that he wasn’t going to win on this. Both he and Tenko looked disappointed that he left the gym fully conscious.  
  
He sat out in the courtyard for a while, listening to the distant sounds of Miu working on her latest creation. There was no way he could face Maki like this. There was no way she’d ever agree to it when she learned the circumstances of the double date, and that Kokichi would be there, and that he was too much of a coward to ask her. Better to die with his pride than face that absolute defeat. Listless, he debated locking himself up in his room and hoping that Shuichi forgot all about the engagement.  
  
No, there was no way he could ask Maki.  
  
And then a whip cracked in his mind, spurring his thoughts. He couldn’t ask Maki, but there were other girls he could badger. Ones who would be more than willing to put up with Kokichi for a few hours.  
  
Kaede? No. Too nice. He didn’t want to subject her to that. Himiko would probably agree, however Tenko would murder him. Kirumi seemed like a better candidate, if a little weird to drag around someone who was like a mother figure. What Kaito needed was someone distracting enough that Kokichi wouldn’t pay much attention to him.  
  
From across the courtyard, at the Ultimate Inventor’s lab, he heard Miu launch into a tirade of swears as a blistering explosion shook the ground. A little lightbulb went off in Kaito’s head with an idea so devious that his inner Kokichi cackled in manic excitement.

* * *

 

Kaito’s footsteps reverberated in the empty hall, ominous like the task he was about to undertake. He straightened his too-tight tie. Formal attire wasn’t his usual jive, and he missed the comfort of his usual jacket. Still, Kirumi had all-too happily given him the suit, and his date lagged behind him in a red dress barely capable of containing her large chest. Miu groaned in an obvious attempt to make her displeasure known.  
  
“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Miu lamented.  
  
“Shut up and act natural,” Kaito snapped.  
  
“Nngh, you don’t have to be so rough with me! What did I do to deserve this treatment?”  
  
“Keep a lid on it, Miu, I can only take so much bullshit in one night, and I’m gonna get enough of that from Kokichi.”  
  
“You just want me as a trophy date!”  
  
“You didn’t exactly complain when I asked.”  
  
“I didn’t know Kokichi would be there! You’d have to get fucking paid to put up with that pervert. He’s gonna be eying me the whole night...”  
  
“Trust me, Miu, I don’t think he’s interested.”  
  
“Well, why wouldn’t he be?” Miu said more harshly. “I’m Miu-fucking-Iruma! If he doesn’t ogle me, I’m gonna kick his ass!”  
  
“Hey, don’t let me stop you.”  
  
They reached the dining hall and stopped in front of it.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna let me take your arm?” Miu demanded.  
  
“What?” Kaito blinked.  
  
“Hey, you wanted a date, so you’re gonna get a fucking date. Let me hold your goddamn arm!”  
  
She didn’t wait. She seized his arm and twisted it so violently that a bone cracked. Kaito grimaced, grit his teeth, and allowed her to slam open the doors and guide them inside.  
  
The entire atmosphere of the dining hall had been transformed. Kaito had expected a simple dinner, something hastily thrown together by Shuichi. Instead, they walked into a room dimly lit save for ambient candles chasing away the shadows. The long table had been replaced by a single round one large enough to seat four people, a red tablecloth draped over it. The space usually taken up by the long table was replaced by a black grand piano, and sitting at its keys was Kaede—dressed in a rather nice sequin dress. She played ambient, soothing lounge music as they entered, looking up only to give Kaito a reassuring smile.  
  
Kokichi and Shuichi had already arrived—Shuichi in a black tuxedo, Kokichi in a white one. Admittedly they both looked quite sharp sitting across from each other. Kokichi leaned on the table, batting his eyes in a loving gaze that even he couldn’t lie away. There was a long moment in which neither looked up, and it was Kokichi who saw who Kaito had brought with him first.  
  
“Don’t you say a fucking word,” Kaito said.  
  
“Oh, this is too good,” Kokichi chuckled.  
  
Shuichi turned in his seat to see what Kokichi was trying to contain his laughter over, and his eyes landed on Kaito first, then Miu, and back again.  
  
“Uh...I thought you were going to bring Maki?” Shuichi said.  
  
“I’M YOUR SECOND PICK?!” Miu shrieked.  
  
“Indoor voice, Miu,” Kaito drawled.  
  
“You JACKASS!”  
  
Miu slapped Kaito over the head. Shuichi leapt to his feet, and he was a superhero in Kaito’s eyes because he flew across the room and got between them.  
  
“Ah, let’s not do anything hasty,” Shuichi told her.  
  
“Oh, au contraire—lemme rip this backstabbing, two-faced asswipe apart!” Miu shouted. “After I let you hold the arm of the Great Miu Iruma, too!”  
  
“Er, I’m sure he didn’t mean it that way! Right, Kaito?”  
  
“Right, right!” Kaito agreed. “I mean, c’mon—you get a free meal and—and—and I’ll, uh, buy you something from the Monomono Machine!”  
  
Her fist froze in the air, uncertain. She bit her lower lip. “...It better be a goddamn great present if you wanna save your skin.”  
  
Defiant, she flipped her hair and marched to the table. She stepped over Kokichi on the way, who was on the ground laughing.  
  
With Miu now busy kicking Kokichi for apparently the fun of it, Shuichi slid to Kaito as close as he could and whispered, “I thought you were bringing Maki.”  
  
“No, no, no, no—you wanted me to bring Maki,” said Kaito. “I wanted to kill myself instead of come here.”  
  
“So you brought Miu instead.”  
  
“Well, y’know. She’s...well...easy.”  
  
“Who do I have to yell at to get some goddamn service?!” Miu shouted from the table.  
  
“Most of the time,” Kaito amended. “Hey, I got this, okay?”  
  
“If you say so..."  
  
They sidled to the table. Shuichi hauled Kokichi off the floor and into his chair. Kaito had the misfortune of sitting across from his reluctant date, who folded her arms, her teeth grit hard enough to break bone, and her leg jumping up and down underneath the table. Although her dress implied prestige, there was none of that in her poison stare, driving into Kokichi in the hopes of striking him dead.  
  
Once they were settled, the kitchen door slammed open and a familiar, pint-sized bear twirled into the room, a bowtie fixed under his fat head.  
  
“Welcome to Chateau de Mono!” Monokuma exclaimed cheerfully. “I’ll be your server for this evening. Is there anything I can get you to drink?”  
  
“He’s the waiter?” Kaito said, body tensing. “Him?!”  
  
“Hey, he was the one who set this all up,” Shuichi shrugged. “I don’t think he can do any harm. The school rules forbid him from doing so.”  
  
“That’s right! For now, instead of your headmaster and the decider of your fates, you can think of me as your humble waiter.”  
  
“Do you even know how to cook, you crazy bear?” Kaito demanded.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous! I’m just the waiter. My lovely cubs are handling meal preparation. Ah, nothing like a little child labour to get things going, am I right?”  
  
“That’s it! I’m done!”  
  
“Oo, and you got so close to falling through with it,” said Kokichi. “I guess you were just too much of a coward to go on a double date, weren’t you?”  
  
Don’t take the bait, don’t take the bait, don’t take the bait.  
  
“I mean, you didn’t even bring the right girl to the table—although calling Miu a girl is a bit of a stretch!”  
  
“Kiss my ass!” Miu barked.  
  
Kokichi drummed his fingers on his check, smile coy and wiry. He looked like a kid left alone with a dashboard full of buttons, and he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to push all of them.  
  
“Well, I would, Miu, but you’re such a ho that I might catch some disease if I do,” Kokichi grinned.  
  
Kaito took the bait. “I’m sorry, it seems I have somewhere I need to be—”  
  
“Okay, that’s enough,” Shuichi intervened. “Kokichi, play nice. Kaito, sit down. Miu, stop scowling. We’re gonna sit down and enjoy a meal, and that’s final!”  
  
Shuichi’s authority, his imposing tone, the way he drew himself up, was so impressive that Kaede faltered on a few keys. But in the half-heartbeat that it took for her to get back on track, Kaito slunk down, sulking, and it seemed that Miu and Kokichi had decided to play along too. Although Kokichi did so with a villainous smile that poked at Kaito’s patience like an annoying child.  
  
“Water it is!” Monokuma sang. “Be right back!”  
  
He pirouetted into the kitchen where he could be heard yelling at the Monokubs.  
  
Their jailor gone, Miu turned to Shuichi and asked, “Is that the tone you use when you and Kokichi are fucking?”  
  
Kaito wished he had that water to choke on.  
  
“Don’t answer that!” Kaito shrieked. “Seriously, don’t talk about that at the table!”  
  
“So I still keep going back and forth on this,” Miu continued, ignoring him. “Who’s top?”  
  
“I’ve told you: I am,” said Kokichi.  
  
“I dunno—Monokid seemed to think you were the bottom.”  
  
“Tch, figures that an idiot like you would believe an even bigger idiot like Monokid.”  
  
“Okay, you can stop now,” said Kaito.  
  
“Yes, please stop,” Shuichi agreed, flushing red.  
  
“Whatever you say, Shuichi,” Kokichi smiled at him. Of course he would listen to Shuichi over Kaito. He turned his attention back to Miu, who looked thoroughly disappointed. “Sluts like you should keep their dirty thoughts to themselves.”  
  
“You weren’t exactly keeping quiet about it either, in more ways than one,” Miu argued. “C’mon, throw me a rope here! At least a little hint?”  
  
“Miu, can we have a word?” Kaito demanded.  
  
“Is...Is that code for...?”  
  
“No. It’s just a word. Maybe a few. Involving no physical contact whatsoever.”  
  
“Hey, if you want alone time and don’t want to invite me along, fine. I’ll just sit here and try to get some information out of this—“  
  
Kaito seized Miu’s arm as roughly as she had grabbed his and pulled her unceremoniously out of the dining hall. She struggled the whole time kicking and screaming in her usual fashion, never letting up, digging her heels so deep that one broke clean off. Kaito didn’t relent, though, as he struggled to think of the most private nearby location, and his mind immediately turned to the privacy of the warehouse just down the hall.  
  
“Hey, what’s the big idea?!” Miu screamed at him.  
  
“We need to talk somewhere that Kokichi won’t hear,” said Kaito. “And your voice has a way of carrying.”  
  
Kaito threw her inside the warehouse and came after her, slamming the doors shut behind them, trapping her inside. Surrounded by the various bits and bobs provided by the so-called academy, the shelves closing in on them, he felt reasonably assured that there wasn’t anyone else in here.  
  
“If this is your way of trying to get me alone, you’re doing a rotten job of it!” Miu shouted. “You’re supposed to drag me back to your room! Can’t you be more exciting or somethin’?! At least the classrooms have class!”  
  
“Look, Miu. I have not, nor will I ever be, interested in you.”  
  
A small, wounded noise squeezed out of her throat, and she stumbled back clutching her chest.  
  
“Are—Are you insinuating...that I’m not attractive?” Miu squeaked.  
  
“Yes, Miu, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” said Kaito. “I’m saying that you’re gross. You got germs. Under normal circumstances I’d stay very, very far away from you—as far as I could possibly go. Hell, I’d go to space just to get away from you!”  
  
Miu’s shoulders trembled. “Y—You really think that about me?”  
  
“You’re damn straight I do! But circumstances beyond my control have forced us together for the evening, and like it or not we’re going to get through this. So I’m gonna make this real simple, Miu. You’re gonna not be a goddamn horny weirdo—”  
  
Her body gyrated.  
  
“—and I’m not going to clobber you at the end of it!”  
  
“ABUSE!” Miu shrieked. “This is abuse of the most awful kind! What kind of monster would slap around a defenceless woman!”  
  
Kaito flushed. He’d meant that more as a figure of speech—he would never actually slap Miu with any sort of malice.  
  
Or would he?  
  
Kaito shook the temptation out of his head. No, he was a morally upstanding guy.  
  
“Calm your tits, Miu,” said Kaito. “I wasn’t actually serious about clobbering you and you damn well know it. What I mean is that if you behave for the rest of the evening, I won’t hate you for all of eternity.”  
  
“EMOTIONAL ABUSE! AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT EVIL!”  
  
“Shit, can you be any more of a drama queen?! You know what I mean!”  
  
“What exactly do you mean, huh?” Miu snapped back with such ferocity it just about knocked Kaito off his feet. She seized a can off the nearest shelf and threw it at him, the aluminum colliding with the nearby wall.  
  
“Hey, quit it!” Kaito snapped.  
  
Miu didn’t quit it. She seized the next can, and the next, and threw them both, and he took cover behind a pile of sporting equipment. Fortunately there was a lot of cover in here.  
  
“Little pig-headed fuckface!” Miu shouted. “You just did this just to get me in bed!”  
  
“I did not!” Kaito argued, ducking as a can flew over his head. “That’s the last thing I want!”  
  
“So now I’m unattractive?!”  
  
“WE’VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT I DON’T FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE IN ANY WAY—shit!”

Kaito stopped himself short, and he stopped because he heard footsteps accompanied by voices coming from outside.  
  
He got cold feet. With Miu making a scene like this, he wasn’t in the mood to be interrupted before he could calm her down.  
  
“Shit,” Kaito hissed. “Nobody can know I’m alone with you!”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Miu demanded. “What’s your—AAH!”  
  
Miu pulled Miu behind one of the massive shelves, expertly hiding themselves behind the items filling it. Hopefully whoever was coming in would only take a cursory look around before leaving.  
  
Kaito could tell who it was by the chiming laughter. And where Kokichi was, Shuichi was sure to not be far behind. Kokichi entered laughing as he always did, the high roof of the warehouse catching his laughter and reverberating it back to them, like a thousand Kokichi’s laughing at once. A terrifying thought, Kaito mused.  
  
“I don’t think Kaito and Miu are here, Kokichi,” said Shuichi. “We should just wait for them in the dining hall.”  
  
“I can’t believe he brought Miu!” Kokichi cackled, ignoring him. “What a wonderful birthday present!”  
  
“It’s not your birthday,” said Shuichi. “...At least...I don’t think it is...”  
  
“Oh, even if it isn’t my birthday—which it may or may not be—just seeing Kaito squirming in discomfort, and Miu looking like she wanted to eat us up—perfection. Perfecto.”  
  
“Maybe I should double check the student handbook...”  
  
Kaito and Miu shimmied further along to the shelf. There would be no way that they could get to door without being seen by the pair, but when Kaito peered just over the contents of the shelf, he saw them standing by the sporting equipment. Their stances were relaxed, their shoulders slack, clearly basking in the evening. Kaito was glad that at least one pair was having a good time.  
  
“C’mon, what’s the fun in that?” Kokichi asked, pushing Shuichi’s hand down. “Besides, the student handbook got it wrong.”  
  
“I don’t know how that’s possible,” said Shuichi. “Monokuma’s very precise.”  
  
“Yeah, but we’re in league with each other. Monokuma works for me.”  
  
“That seems unlikely.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? Don’t believe me? Just go ask him yourself. He’ll vouch for me!”  
  
Shuichi stared, long and hard, at the eerily silent Kokichi, the way he did when he was contemplating all options and yet his indecision prevented the fulfilment of the decision. Kokichi’s face lost all of its hyperactivity—the hyperactivity that made him radiate light. No, instead it melted away like the first day of spring, replaced by a strange gentleness Kaito had never before seen on the likes on Kokichi Oma. It was an expression reserved only for Shuichi.  
  
Kokichi’s pale fingers snaked across Shuichi’s tuxedo, pulling him closer until their bodies met. Their lips met, tracing over each other’s faces, although Kaito could only see Shuichi from the back. The Ultimate Detective surged forwards and Kokichi collapsed across the exercise mats, pulling him closer, closer, closer. Any closer and they would become one person.  
  
“Oh, shit, we gotta get out of here,” he hissed to Miu.  
  
“Hey, I’m not the one who shoved us in a closet,” Miu hissed back. Not having the ideal angle from her spot, she shoved him aside to look out. “That little shit. I knew he was the bottom!”  
  
Kaito acted on instinct. He seized Miu’s hair with one hand, covered her mouth with the other, and shoved her to the ground.  
  
Miu let out a strangled, too-loud yelp and collided with the floor.  
  
“No!” Kaito whispered as loudly as he was able. “No way! Don’t you dare! I’d never be able to look Shuichi or Kokichi in the eye again! And keep your voice down! B—Besides, it’s not like they’re gonna do anything right here in the middle of the warehouse!”  
  
And then Kokichi moaned.  
  
Kaito’s nerves went erect. Just like something else threatened to do, because Kaito couldn’t deny that it was a lewd yet entrancing sound. Shoving those thoughts down, because Kaito was pretty sure he was as straight as an arrow, he realized that he should be more worried about Miu. The pale light illuminated her face, and it also caught the thick glob of drool running down her chin.  
  
Acting fast, Kaito raised his knee up and shoved it against Miu’s torso, pinning her on the floor. She jostled violently—a noise impossible to miss.  
  
“Hey, what’s the big idea?!” Miu exclaimed, also in an unmistakably loud voice.  
  
“Huh?” Shuichi grunted. “Did you hear that?”  
  
“Nope,” Kokichi replied.  
  
“It sounded like it came from—”  
  
“I didn’t hear anything.”  
  
Against his better judgment, Kaito peered out despite Miu’s grunted protest. Kokichi’s arms draped around Shuichi to support himself while the latter explored his neck. In the hustle, Kokichi’s scarf had come loose and his shirt pulled over his shoulder, revealing the thick blush erupting from his chest.  
  
Worst of all, Kokichi’s dark eyes looked up and locked with Kaito’s. And he smiled.  
  
That little devil.  
  
Kaito didn’t try to disguise the terror—there would be no hiding it, anyway. It was tumultuous, surging to the surface as his spirit made a very valiant effort to leave his body. Kokichi’s smile broadened at the effect, though his half-lidded eyes struggled to stay open with Shuichi’s hands reaching up his shirt. All Kaito needed to know about Kokichi’s feelings on the predicament was revealed in the now-grin. The ‘hope-you-enjoy-the-show’ smile Kokichi was so fond of throwing around to torture his hapless classmates.  
  
While Kaito’s mind locked in a silent scream, his body had a vastly different reaction. Sweaty palms, sizzling skin, strained heart. A heat in his belly erupted like a volcano and spread lava through his veins, most notably down a spot between his legs. Admittedly, he’d never had this reaction for boys—well, up until now he’d been pretty sure he was straight. But there was no denying that both Kokichi and Shuichi were quite good looking. He’d known that, everybody knew that. And with the way Kokichi’s shirt hiked further and further up his chest and Shuichi left it tucked under his armpits, it was lewd and hot.  
  
Kaito tried very hard to think about Maki in that moment. Strangely, both seemed compelling. Kaito’s libido twitched in subtle confusion.  
  
Under his knee, Miu twitched in a very different way, trying to pry him off. When she was unsuccessful, Kaito glanced at her just in time to see her hand starting to stray downwards, her body overwhelmed by the sound of Kokichi and Shuichi’s make-out session.  
  
“Not a fat chance in hell!” Kaito hissed.  
  
“Oh, COME ON!” Miu protested. “I’m gettin’ horny!”  
  
“H—Huh?” Shuichi gasped breathlessly. “What was that?”  
  
“I said your lines are corny,” said Kokichi. “I don’t mind covering your bases, though.”  
  
“But I didn’t say anything...”  
  
“Just, ah, telling you in advance.”  
  
By the way he emphasized ‘covering’, it definitely wasn’t Shuichi he was ‘covering’ for. Kaito made a mental note to strangle him later. And then gouge out his own eyes to remove this unholy image plastered to the inside of his eyelids.  
  
“Funny, it didn’t sound like you...” Shuichi noted.  
  
Kokichi shut Shuichi up by slipping his hand down his pants and—ah. Judging by the wanton noise that erupted from Shuichi, there really wasn’t much question about what the little termite was doing.  
  
Miu squirmed again. Her hand was highlighted in the dim lighting, flailing, and then creeping down.  
  
“If you so much as dare,” Kaito growled. “I will fucking kick you into the open! Then Shuichi and Kokichi will know what a true pervert you are!”  
  
Miu let out a strangled groan. In no way was the noise she made hot. Quite the opposite, in fact. Miu made Kaito want to scream and pound, and he realized that he was unequivocally trapped between a rock and a hard place. Literally. Miu was the rock. Shuichi and Kokichi were the hard place. Kaito was dead inside.  
  
Shuichi hauled Kokichi’s leg up and shoved him, hard, against the mats, pushing him down flat. Kaito hoped that the Ultimate Detective would come to his senses, maybe realize that they weren’t exactly alone here, but even he seemed to surrender to sensation. Kaito wasn’t sure whether to be proud that Shuichi was able to let go of reservations, or disappointed that it was at the worst possible time. Shuichi seized Kokichi’s shirt as it started to slip and shoved it back under his underarms, exposing his chest, but somehow making the encounter seem more invasive than it would’ve been had they both been completely naked.  
  
With pale, lithe fingers, Shuichi traced down Kokichi’s body, hooking into his belt and tugging impatiently at it. He leaned forward into the kiss, and Kaito could almost taste it. Moist lips, but not unpleasant—just warmth and tenderness and yearning. Kokichi’s arms wrapped around Shuichi, clinging to his shoulders, then pulled him down by the back of his neck. The other hand tangled in his hair.  
  
Precision marked Shuichi’s movements as he undid Kokichi’s belt and slowly slid his pants over his protruding hipbones and down his thighs with agonizing slowness.  
  
Rising from a haze of lust, Kokichi whispered, “Maybe we could—”  
  
Shuichi’s hand snapped up like it was retracting from a hot stove. He snapped his hand over Kokichi’s mouth and pushed him down, then stood upright himself so he loomed over him.  
  
“Don’t talk,” Shuichi ordered him.  
  
His mouth opened and closed, his tongue moistening his lips. What he was forbidden to do with words, he conveyed with wandering and unfocused hands. Whatever came next, Kaito was infinitely grateful that the pair had at least decided to keep the majority of their clothes on for the act—sparing him from being unable to look either of them in the eye for the rest of his life. However, that somehow made everything so much more raw, so much more obscene, leaving the dirty parts to Kaito’s all-too-vivid imagination.  
  
Their bodies thrust against one another in uncontrollable passion. Except that in an instant, Shuichi caught himself, bracing a hand with white-knuckle strength against the edge of the mats. Kokichi flashed a mischievous smile. That was more like him. But then Shuichi deepened the kiss while his own hand wandered down and squeezed through the fabric.  
  
Kokichi moaned, and damn if Kaito had never heard such a hotter thing before in his life, and a part of him wondered if he ever would again. He swung between emotions consisting of this-is-too-invasive and this-is-wonderful. If Shuichi and Kokichi kept their clothes on, then maybe he could get through this. Maybe he’d come out of this thinking okay, that was a little embarrassing, but he’d get over it.  
  
Then, of course, Kokichi took it one step further when he pulled down his pants along with his boxers in one go.  
  
It was as if he was daring Kaito to look, maybe even proud. Whatever the reasons, the line had been crossed, and what would have otherwise been a really intense make-out session turned into something more.  
  
Miu seemed to sense that something vastly more interesting than the aforementioned make-out session and silently cursed at Kaito’s rigidness. But he pressed his knee deeply into her abdomen, glancing away from the tangled mess of Shuichi-and-Kokichi only for a second to give her a warning look. When he looked back, he felt like he’d missed the crucial moment of a movie. Even though their positions remained the same, it was Kokichi’s look, Shuichi’s arched back, the quiet touch of their entwined hands, that had changed.  
  
Kaito watched as Kokichi guided Shuichi’s hand to his mouth, and began to suck on his index finger in earnest. It was clear, then, who was giving the orders. Kokichi may have been sprawled underneath him, but he was the one giving directions in the subtlest of ways—showing through meaningful looks and hand gestures. Their movements were familiar, practised. Kaito wondered what it was like to have someone so uniquely attuned to you that there was no need for specification, only raw emotion and touch.  
  
Catching Kokichi’s meaning, Shuichi crammed two fingers deep into his mouth. Kokichi obediently closed his fingers around them, his pink tongue perfectly visible as he made a show of licking it. Drama queen. Then, a long tendril of spit visible as Shuichi withdrew his fingers, he made the seemingly long journey down to Kokichi’s ass.  
  
Shuichi shifted, so that the moment he entered was obscured from view, but Kokichi made up for that in the sound he made. In the back of his mind, Kaito had always pegged Kokichi for the type that would be quiet and smug throughout lovemaking, but damn, was he wrong. Kokichi was a screamer. Kaito mentally kicked himself for not connecting the dots sooner with the noises that he’d sometimes heard around the school.  
  
Made him wonder where else Kokichi and Shuichi had taken their forays.  
  
Miu whined in frustration, and Kokichi let out a drawn, high-pitched groan that settled in the back of his throat and echoed, loud, off the high roof of the warehouse. Shuichi pumped in with one digit, slow and deliberate.  
  
“God, that noise you make,” Shuichi said with a light chuckle. “I swear, you drive me crazy sometimes. I could fuck you senseless and you’d still beg for more, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Words Kaito had certainly never expected to hear from Shuichi. They sounded almost rehearsed, maybe something Kokichi had told Shuichi to say.  
  
Like it or not, Kokichi was in a vulnerable position. He, sprawled on the mat. Shuichi, standing upright with his clothes still on, toying with him like he was his personal plaything. It was almost surreal seeing Kokichi have so much and yet so little power over the situation, to see his large presence diminished to a squirming, leaking, fleshy mess.  
  
Shuichi got a little rougher as he added another finger, perhaps far too soon, and inserted it to the knuckle. It curled, and instantly Kokichi was arching, mouth open in a silent scream, startling intense eyes squeezing shut. With his other hand, Shuichi traced the subtle lines on Kokichi’s chest, prodding at his ribs and across his nipples. Leaning forward, he nibbled on one, which only seems to spurn Kokichi on as he squirmed on Shuichi’s fingers. His hips moved back and forth, and he unravelled. Kokichi’s legs kicked uncontrollably out to the side and he dug his nails into Shuichi’s shirt.  
  
Shuichi whispered something into Kokichi’s ear that Kaito couldn’t hear, but it was something that caused a grin to spring up, gleaming, onto his face. It was erased by a grimace of overwhelming euphoria.  
  
Pulling back, Shuichi stood back to watch Kokichi in that usual detective-level fascination as he inserted a third finger, experimentally shifting about to feel inside. With each movement Shuichi made, Kokichi did the equivalent—he was so responsive. And Shuichi, he was gentle but commanding, the self-consciousness worn away by practice.  
  
Kaito wondered what it felt like. Warm? Slick? Soft? All of the above?  
  
“Are you gonna do it already?” Kokichi asked.  
  
“Hm, not right now,” said Shuichi. “I don’t really feel like it. I just want to play with you.”  
  
Kokichi groaned in displeasure.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you later.”  
  
Miu squawked and tried to dislodge herself, but Kaito’s determination to keep her from really seeing what was going on strengthened. Whether he was selfish because he wanted the view for himself, or because he wanted to protect the happy couple from the world’s biggest pervert, Kaito wasn’t sure. All he knew was that when Shuichi found a spot that made Kokichi holler, Kaito tried to memorize the sound, the scent, the sight, and the smell. Maybe even the taste, as when he licked his lips he found them salty from the sweat.  
  
Kokichi was losing himself, but his eyes flashed open momentarily. He seized seized Shuichi by the tie and pulled it down for another deep kiss, then went to whisper something into his ear.  
  
Kaito didn’t hear what was exchanged, but he saw the way Shuichi’s shoulders tightened.  
  
“Um...are you sure?” Shuichi asked.  
  
“Would you deny me?” Kokichi grinned mischievously.  
  
“It’s just unconventional...”  
  
“So you won’t do it?”  
  
“I didn’t say that. It’s just a first—even from you.”  
  
“You know how much I like to surprise you,” Kokichi grinned.  
  
Shuichi sighed. “One of these days I’m just going to shut you up for once during sex, then maybe you wouldn’t get these ideas of yours.”  
  
Kokichi bit his lower lip, intrigued. But then Shuichi shifted his fingers and whatever thought Kokichi had dissolved into a wanton howl.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m gonna say this,” Shuichi murmured, more to himself than to Kokichi. Then, he continued, “I wish Kaito was here to see you.”  
  
Kaito’s heart stopped.  
  
He suddenly developed the complete inability to do anything. He wasn’t even sure how he managed to keep his grip on the increasingly difficult-to-control Miu. Kaito’s heart stopped, his veins screamed, his knees turned to jelly, and he was about to go out there and beg Monokuma to kill him.  
  
“I wish he was here to see you,” Shuichi reiterated, a bit stronger this time as he quickened his pace. Not enough for Kokichi to get off, but certainly enough to torture him. “I’d tie you up and present you as a gift for him. We’d have a dinner and listen to you beg to be touched.”  
  
“No Miu?” Kokichi hissed quietly.  
  
Miu sighed in disappointment.  
  
“No Miu,” Shuichi chuckled. “Just you, me, him, and a whole night ahead of us. We’d take turns. Or maybe I’d sit back and watch him fill you up and fuck you raw. I wouldn’t have to do any work to get you to make that pretty expression of yours.”  
  
Kaito wanted to smash his head against the floor. For more reason than one. He was sure that if his face got any hotter than he’d qualify to be a volcano.  
  
Kokichi was swollen and throbbing, completely undone. Shuichi gathered his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head, quickening his pace—a wet, slapping noise beat against Kaito like a steady drum. Kokichi looked like he would finish with the slightest touch, but the Ultimate Detective wasn’t having it. He deliberately kept his distance, careful not to touch him where it mattered until Kokichi was pushing down with each thrust, determined to get some semblance of friction.  
  
It was, indeed, a pretty face Kokichi had going on—all soft around the edges, and needy, and unnaturally honest. It was an expression Kaito wanted to protect, and one that Shuichi had tenderly brought to the surface. Kokichi’s eyes were nearly closed, save for his irises peering out from under his dark eyelashes.  
  
Shuichi delicately brushed Kokichi’s hair out of his eyes. “Yeah, that one.”  
  
Shuichi sunk his fingers into Kokichi’s hips and ground his fingers, standing back to watch his boyfriend squirm. He drank it in, going agonizingly slow, and then faster and faster, pumping to get the most out of each thrust. If Kaito could see his face, he was sure it’d be locked in its usual analytical mode. What it lacked in emotion, it would more than make up for in the complete focus he gave Kokichi.  
  
Kokichi was aware of the attention—Shuichi’s, not Kaito’s. He must’ve forgotten about Kaito, and who could blame him? Shuichi was working so deep that it was a wonder his hand didn’t disappear.  
  
Coming close to the edge, Kokichi tightened his grip on Shuichi’s jacket so that Kaito saw the threads threatening to split. Kokichi was already at that point. He was a fault line on the precipice of a great quake, about to erupt open and spill magma. A true, beautiful image of destruction. Shuichi held him there for a long while, torturing him with a slow, deliberate finger fuck, then picking up pace, and then retracting again—keeping the pace inconsistent so as to keep him from the finish.  
  
Then Shuichi, finally done with the torture, grabbed Kokichi and started pumping. Kokichi couldn’t properly respond anymore, only able to lie there and take it. The end rushed up unexpectedly, Kokichi’s screwing his eyes shut, his knuckles white. Kaito didn’t want it to end. He wanted to spent an eternity watching the two there, so engaged with each other that the world around them came to a close. Nothing mattered. None of Kokichi’s lies mattered. All of that ended with Shuichi, and Kaito yearned—he yearned for someone to share that with.  
  
Kokichi’s body twitched and he arched in a final shout as Shuichi finally put him out of his misery. A long string of white strung across his chest like a spiderweb, entangling him, and Shuichi drew out the sensation until Kokichi was whimpering for him to stop. The Ultimate Detective didn’t, pumping him through the orgasm and far past him.  
  
Shuichi drew out his fingers with a wet pop, and Kaito got an eye-full of Kokichi’s ass as he clenched at the emptiness. With clinical interest, Shuichi examined his slick fingers. As he did so, Kaito caught a look at his face from the side, and he saw a sly smile cutting it in two. He didn’t know Shuichi was capable of such villainy, but he was getting all sorts of surprises today.  
  
Shuichi allowed Kokichi a moment or two to get himself together. He pulled his clothes back on and sat on the mats, catching his breath.  
  
“Who’s the evil one now, huh?” Kokichi jeered.  
  
“I think that’s debatable,” said Shuichi. “I should, ah, go wash my hands, and then we should get back. Kaito and Miu are probably back by now.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure we’ll be the first ones there,” Kokichi said. He peered toward the shelves and made a show of licking his fingers.  
  
He stood up on wobbly knees, and Shuichi readjusted his tie. “Honestly, I don’t know what to do with you sometimes...”  
  
“What do you mean?” Kokichi beamed. He seized Shuichi’s hand and they walked out of the warehouse together. “You know exactly what to do!”  
  
With the pair finally gone, and the warehouse quiet, Kaito and Miu stayed stationary until he sound of Kokichi and Shuichi’s footsteps were sufficiently far away. Deeming it safe, Kaito removed his knee from Miu and stood up, releasing a breath.  
  
“You dumbass!” Miu screamed. “I was this close! I was THIS CLOSE to witnessing the BEST DAMN SEX there ever was, and you RUINED it for me!”  
  
“Hey, you got nothing to complain about!” Kaito barked. “You heard it, didn’t you?”  
  
“Hearing is not the same as witnessing!”  
  
“God, can you just not be horrible for just five seconds? Are you even capable of that?”  
  
“S—Shut up!” Miu cried tearfully. She curled up in a fetal position on the floor. “Just leave me to cry in peace.”  
  
Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to do anything with her now, Kaito left her there.  
  
“You better not be doing anything nasty in there, or I’ll tell Shuichi!” Kaito called back as he exited.  
  
“How can I think about that when I’ve been denied watching hot, steamy boys throwing themselves at each other!”  
  
With that, she began to wail. It was pretty annoying, grating into Kaito’s eardrums. He’d had enough of that for now, so he let her be.  
  
Kaito exited the warehouse, checking to make sure that Shuichi and Kokichi weren’t anywhere to be seen. As he passed by the dining hall near the top, he heard the distinct sound of Kokichi’s chiming laughter, acting as though nothing filthy had ever happened.  
  
Kaito stopped dead on. There were many things he could do. He could go back and drag Miu back here. He could go in alone, like a dumbass.  
  
But, he got a better idea.  
  
The door propped open and Monokuma waddled out, as if sensing his indecision.  
  
“Hey, are you just gonna stand out here like an idiot?!” Monokuma demanded. “My cubs have slaved away to make a delicious dinner for your chumps! Am I gonna have to punish you?!”  
  
“Relax, I’ll be right back,” said Kaito, walking down the hall at a brisk pace.  
  
“And just where do you think you’re going?!”  
  
Kaito stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled, though not to Monokuma. “I’m going to go ask Maki to come to dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tentative conclusion to this series. If I get more ideas, I obviously add, but for now it consider it complete. Thank you guys so much for your support!
> 
> I apologize if the editing is rough in this, it is very late at night and I'm too tired to fix things. I'll do it later...


End file.
